Metroid Rebirth/Chapter 3: Crossroads
High above the planet Toulvas, one of the massive city-worlds of the Galactic Federation, Samus had become restless. This was her third “mission” in two weeks, and now she was being sent to some planet named Lacarus Prime that was located near the very edge of Federation space, but she knew that it was most likely going to be another waste of time. Ever since she destroyed the BSL research station along with planet SR-388, many of the higher ups in the Federation had gone into an uproar. When Samus had been put on trial, she would have lost if it had not been for ADAM uploading images of the disaster, such as those of guards being overwhelmed and massacred by x-parasite mimics and tanks filled with metroids onto holo-screens everywhere. Due to the massive public outcry at the experiments, most of the government officials realized their mistakes and Samus was released on all charges, but she would have to perform all missions given to her by the Federation for the next six months. So far, every mission was to head out to some far out corner of the galaxy just because someone claimed they saw a space pirate ship and such, and even after the mission was complete, the pay she earned barely outdid the costs of the mission itself. ---- General Krinnel was furious. He had been this was ever since the bounty hunter known as Samus Aran had destroyed SR-388. The research station itself that had also been destroyed did not concern him at all, due to the fact that it could have always been replaced, but the x-parasite was a completely different matter. The creatures that were created by them were far superior to their originals in almost every way, and if they could be controlled, they would have made the Galactic Federation unstoppable. He alone still held this view of the parasites, for almost everyone else realized, thanks to the tribunals of Samus Aran, that they were both far too powerful and far too deadly to control. And that led to another matter, for Krinnel had always disliked Samus for multiple reasons. His major one was that she “interfered” when it came to taking down the space pirates, a job he believed could easily have been accomplished by the Federation, but no, she had to defeat Mother Brain and her minions, by herself where all others had failed, including his own forces. Now all he wanted to do was to make Samus pay. As he walked over to the window of his office, overlooking a massive sky highway, he realized that he would have to be patient. A secretary drone then hovered into the room and took its place behind him, holding several papers in its hands, which it passed on to the general before hovering out of the room. Krinnel merely glanced over the papers for several seconds, then exited the room, his destination the communications room. ---- Samus was preparing to make the jump to the Ovias system, when she suddenly received a message from command. General Krinnel appeared on the monitors. He said “Samus, we have received word that a pirate frigate was seen in the Metara solar system. You can return to your original mission once you complete this one.” This angered Samus, due to the fact that the Metara system was at the opposite side of the galaxy. She began to say “But sir!” When a second monitor turned on, revealing what looked like a Federation trooper except for the fact his armor was black, revealing him to be a member of Deltas “Reaper” squad. The figure said “Jonas reporting in. Don’t worry, me and the rest of the squad are already near the Metara system, so we’ll take care of it.” Krinnel looked furious, and appeared as if he was about to say something when Jonas added “Don’t worry Dad; we’ve already finished our previous mission. The lead on Sylux was a dead end. Over and out.” And with that, Jonas’ monitor went blank, and soon after an infuriated Krinnel’s monitor followed suit. Samus, chuckling to herself, realized that she would need to properly thank Jonas for stepping in once again in order to “discourage” his father from getting back at her. Now with that out of the way, Samus activated and entered the newly formed portal. ---- Meanwhile, high over Lacarus Prime, a small fleet made up almost entirely of landing ships was preparing to invade the world. Commander Chitor had already sent an encoded message to space pirate command beforehand, and was now awaiting a reply from General Weavel. After waiting for several more moments, Chitor received the message he had been expecting, which stated that a ship with reinforcements would soon arrive. Almost as if on cue, a ship appeared out of newly activated wormhole. As the ship docked with his, Chitor himself inspected the troops aboard. On it were a dozen elite space pirate commandos, several jet troopers, a group of Jolly Rodgers, and a squad of Dark Troopers, which were a breed of commandos with dark energy based armor and weapons. Suddenly, Chitor saw a large tank on the far end of the ship. Asking the captain what was in it, he was told “General Weavel wants no mistakes with this mission, so he’s sending in one of the best.” Hearing this, Chitor walked over to the tank and looked in through the glass, and was momentarily stunned, for inside of it was an Omega Pirate. After regaining his composure, he laughed to himself and said “This mission cannot possibly fail." ---- Far below the space pirate fleet, on the planet, an evil presence was growing. The suit, still lying upon the pedestal where it had been placed, was angrily waiting for Dark Samus to return, for it knew that its revenge couldn’t be fulfilled unless she was there. After several hours passed, it knew it had to take action. Black tendrils formed from a product of its own creation, dark phazon, and began to connect the pieces of itself together. After a few moments, the suit stood up; though it constantly swayed back forth due to apparently it hadn't created a sense balance in itself. Attempting to walk forward, it nearly collapsed onto the ground, causing parts of itself to detach. As the armor reattached, the suit raised its head and stared at the basin filled with phazon that lay a distance before it, and realized that it didn’t yet have enough power to get to it yet. Its visor flashed in anger before it quickly fell backwards onto the pedestal. Looking upward towards the nighttime sky, it suddenly sensed the presence of the fleet. This new factor to its plans greatly interested it. Perhaps these weaklings could help it to achieve its plan. Now it knew that its goal would soon be achieved. ---- Meanwhile, Dark Samus had already visited the “tribe” of Valfor, and she was greatly surprised. This “tribe” was more like a multistory town, made of what appeared to be clay and stone. Many Lacarions could be seen preparing for the arrival of night, due to torches had been lit and sentries had been positioned. Some Lararions were busy tending Nalps back into their pens, some were eating meals, and some were heading back to their homes. Valfor himself lived in a small building on the canyon wall, and they were both headed there right now. As the darkness approached, Dark Samus noticed that some of the sentries had glowing eyes, revealing them to be golems. As she prepared to sleep in a guest room, the last thing she saw was the planets two moons through the window before sleep overtook her. Several hours passed, before the explosions occurred. The invasion had begun. Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Subpages Category:Metroid (series)